


The Lovers

by mintcloud



Series: Arcanas [5]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22698805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintcloud/pseuds/mintcloud
Summary: five times they kissed
Relationships: Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Kim Ryeowook
Series: Arcanas [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1424638
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	The Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> ik lame summary, i'm not even sorry
> 
> anyway this is my valentines special i hope y'all like it! I was unsure for the longest time if i should do a 5 +1 thingy since i love those sooo much but i could only come up with depressive things for the +1 and i wanted the lovers to be something romantic especially since it's posted on valentines day.
> 
> also i was really unsure if i should add this to the arcana series since it usually consists of one card with one plot but this one has five similar ones..... i decided to stick with it anyway since i haven't updated the series in forever and i don't wanna post 5 different fics that only have about 100 words so yeah vnjdfnkf besides i need like 78 prompts for that series! it's about time i upload it again lol
> 
> there's two more things i want do add:  
> 1\. ik kissing doesn't define relationships and it often is a bad thing if your otp has to kiss in fics for them to show "romantic interest" but let's ignore that little fact for this nvdjfdnk  
> 2\. this is only about the fifth drabble bcs i KNOW some ppl hate this happening in fics (i do too which is why it's so short) and it's about tickling sjvfbf anyway i didn't really know how to continue it and decided that was the best way to do, I don't think tickling is one of the "cutest" couple things to do so yeah pls don't misunderstand

**#1**

Ryeowook grumbles in his sleep as he turns around to face Jongwoon and cuddle more in his hold. Jongwoon's wide awake - he couldn't fall asleep - as he watches Ryeowook's resting face and there a small smile crossing his lips.

He leans down to place a kiss on Ryeowook's forehead which instead earns a grumble from the younger. Jongwoon looks at Ryeowook with confusion and tries to soothe him back to sleep with his voice but Ryeowook only frowns at his attempts.

"You missed," He mutters and Jongwoon has a strain to catch it. His voice is rougher and quieter than usually. As Ryeowook realizes Jongwoon has no idea what he's talking about, he places his hand on Jongwoon's cheek without ever opening his eyes and closes the distance between them. Pressing his lips against Jongwoon's.

He leans back on Jongwoon's chest, satisfied. The up and down motions of Jongwoon's chest along with his heartbeat eases Ryeowook back to sleep.

Jongwoon chuckles, holding Ryeowook even closer to him and watching him sleep before he finally dozes off himself.

**#2**

"Take care!"

"I will!" Jongwoon yells after Ryeowook as he hurries to put on his shoes and jacket.

He's finally gotten dressed and about to run out of his house to catch the meeting on time when Ryeowook appears right beside him.

"Did you forget anything?" Ryeowook asks him and Jongwoon has to think for a second. He put everything in his bag. It suddenly hits him what Ryeowook meant and he walks up to him, capturing his lips in a small, sweet kiss.

He breaks the kiss and turns around when he hears the clinking of keys. Ryeowook holds out a bundle of key's, Jongwoon's keys, towards him with a shy smile.

"I meant this, but thanks." Ryeowook crosses one of his arms over his chest as he looks at Jongwoon who finally takes the keys out of Ryeowook's hand. He's smiling at himself in embarrassment as he walks out of the house to go to work. Ryeowook can't help but giggle at Jongwoon. How could he have fallen for such a fool.

**#3**

They were walking outside, hands interlinked as the snow began to fall, covering the streets in a thin layer of white. Ryeowook made a sudden halt and Jongwoon looked at him with a raised eyebrow. He let go of Jongwoon's hand and instead cupped Jongwoon's face with both of his hands.

Jongwoon tries to get out of Ryeowook's grip, to no avail and starts to complain about Ryeowook's ice-cold hands. Ryeowook doesn't take his hands of Jongwoon for the longest time and proceeds to admire Jongwoon's face with a smile.

"What are you doing?" Jongwoon asks with a slight laugh as Ryeowook doesn't make any further movement. His cheeks were starting to feel cold.

"Hold on, there's something on your face!" Ryeowook says once he feels Jongwoon trying to move away. He stands up on his tiptoes and presses a kiss against his lips, before standing normally again with a grin. "It was me," Ryeowook replies and lets his hands fall to the side, taking Jongwoon in his.

Jongwoon's cheeks are completely red by now and it's not only because of the cold.

**#4**

Jongwoon was working on his laptop as Ryeowook walked into the room and demanded immediate attention. He was poking against Jongwoon's arm and placing his chin on his lover's shoulder as he kept typing in his laptop.

"Hey, Jongwoon, look over here!" Ryeowook exclaims but Jongwoon pays him no attention, he has an assignment to finish. Ryeowook's bothersome acts kept going for a few minutes until Jongwoon finally lost his patience.

"What do you want?" He turns to look at Ryeowook and tries his hardest to not sound angry. Ryeowook smiles and connects their lips in a short kiss before running off. Jongwoon frowns and turns back to focus on his assignment. He can't deny it, but suddenly he feels a lot more motivated to finish it.

**#5**

Jongwoon was reading a book on the couch when Ryeowook arrived home. He moved towards Jongwoon on the couch, flopping himself all over Jongwoon so that his stomach touched his lap. Jongwoon looked taken aback but grinned at Ryeowook. He continued to read further in his book while continuously combing through Ryeowook's soft brown hair.

Ryeowook lets out a sound akin to a purr as he turns his body so his back is laying on Jongwoon's lap. Jongwoon puts his book aside with a small giggle as he looks at Ryeowook's closed eyes.

Jongwoon placed one of his hands on Ryeowook's stomach. Letting it rest there for a second as he looks at Ryeowook who seems to be asleep at this point. Ryeowook reminds him of a small kitten and Jongwoon has to grin. He lifts Ryeowook's shirt slightly to put his hand on his tummy before tickling him.

"Stoooop!" Ryeowook bursts out into a laughing fit and tries to extract Jongwoon's hand from his body. Jongwoon's giggling at Ryeowook and stops as he was told. He puts his arm around Ryeowook's waist and drags him closer to him.

"You're so cute," Jongwoon whispers into Ryeowook's ear, giving him a small peck. Ryeowook laughs and turns his face to look at Jongwoon directly before connecting their lips in a small, passionate kiss.

"You're cute too."

**Author's Note:**

> The Lovers
> 
> upright: love, union, relationships, values alignment, choices  
> reversed: disharmony, imbalance, misalignment of values


End file.
